


Swimming Lessons

by Kalloway



Category: Romancing SaGa Re;univerSe (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Or Should That Be Hentacles?, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Polka gets wet, Subier dries him off.
Relationships: Subier/Polka Lynn Wood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Swimming Lessons

Polka stretched once he was back out in the crisp spring air. He'd left his sword with Nora for a bit of work, but he'd also been granted a few days of reward-leave so he wouldn't be needing it. He could still follow up on leads for Liz's whereabouts on his own. 

Walking along one of Vanguard's canals, debating who to speak with next-- 

"My boat!" 

Polka saw the child first, clutching a broken bit of rope, and then the brightly-colored wooden boat coming quickly toward him. Surely, he could reach and grab it if he was fast about it. It wasn't too far from the water's edge. 

He went after it, hopeful, leaning and grabbing just as it came within reach. But at the last moment, it went just past his fingertips and a final stretch to get it failed and, after what felt like an eternity of attempting to correct his balance, Polka fell face-first into the water. 

There was nothing to grab onto and his clothing was not helping him any. For a moment, he was utterly disoriented and he inhaled without meaning to and started to panic. The canal wasn't that deep, he could get out! Fresh air was within reach, somehow, in the cold, where-- Anything else, he could do, but this was... 

Something wrapped around him a moment later, grabbing him securely around the waist and hauling him up to break the surface and gasp for breath. Only after he'd coughed out the water and shoved his hair back from his eyes did Polka even look to see who'd rescued him. 

"Here you go." 

Subier was handing the boat back to the smiling child, who quickly scampered away after taking it, right about when Polka realized that it was a pair of Subier's tentacles that were keeping him from downing. 

"You still can't swim?" Subier questioned a moment later as he reached with sharp-nailed fingers to get the rest of Polka's hair clear of his face. 

"Not... yet..." Polka sighed. And shivered. The water was even colder than he'd realized, though Subier had a bit of heat in him. Somehow he'd ended up clutching on to the tentacles around him... 

"Then I'll handle the daring vessel rescues," Subier continued, grinning. "But you..." 

Subier swore, colorfully. 

"Let's go get you dried off." 

Polka nodded, almost having missed the tone change in Subier's voice. There was a small tidal wave as Subier heaved them both out of the water, and when Polka's first step was nearly a stumble, the tentacles around him tightened for a moment before he was shuffled up into Subier's arms. 

"You don't have to..." Polka trailed off, his teeth chattering. 

Subier shook his head, walking- or whatever his movements on land could be called -quickly through the streets to the sprawling complex where both the Grave Knights and Otherworld Warriors had their quarters. 

It was not wholly terrible. Subier had heat to his body, and Polka was close enough, for the first time, to see that Subier's body decoration was, indeed, a set of old tattoos. For a brief moment, Polka wanted to trace one, but his gloves were soaked and cold and it certainly wouldn't be polite. But he had wanted to know, there just hadn't been-- Well, any good reason to find out, quite yet.

What Polka didn't know was that there was a half-hidden door to the complex down close to the water. He supposed it was a great help for Subier, who was probably more comfortable when not on land. 

"Still with me?" Subier asked as he squeezed them both through the door and inside. Polka hadn't missed exactly how nimble the tips of Subier's tentacles were when working the door latch in both directions. 

"Yeah, just cold, sorry," Polka mumbled. He was soaked, his hair a mess, his makeup likely beyond repair... 

"I have a stove and a dry robe." 

For some reason, Polka had expected to end up in the baths, not that more water sounded terribly appealing even if it would be warm. He certainly wasn't expecting Subier's own quarters, which consisted of a room a bit larger than his own but certainly customized for Subier's needs. 

"Stay still," Subier continued, once he'd latched the door and grabbed a few towels from a very large pile. That made sense, Polka supposed. He probably usually returned wet and he walked on his tentacles, so he'd need-- Ah, there was a low metal trough-sink against the one wall. That was nice. And a larger bed, though Polka wasn't entirely sure how Subier actually slept. It would probably be weird to ask. 

But-- He'd noticed Subier. Watched how gracefully Subier moved even on land. Blushed a bit when realizing that most of the time, Subier was incredibly naked and utterly unconcerned about it. It wasn't just the tattoos that had fascinated him. 

Polka squeaked when Subier shuffled him back to being steadied by a tentacle or two and got to work with towels and at least another pair of tentacles. He didn't need to keep his own balance, even as his boots were pulled free, his pants undone... 

Now he knew he was blushing. Yes, he'd known he'd need to shed everything but now that he was doing it, and not with his own hands-- It was a lot. 

And Subier was tossing logs into the stove at the same time, quickly stoking it before turning his full attention back to Polka. 

"Keep still," Subier repeated, bringing the edge of a towel and one sharp-nailed hand up to very gently wipe away Polka's ruined makeup. Polka shivered again, less from the cold and more from Subier's touch. Tentacles were still everywhere, drying him with multiple towels. 

"I..." Polka had no idea what he should be doing, if anything, or even where to look. With a few more fascinating motions, he was pretty much completely naked, far less cold and far less wet. 

"Better?" Subier questioned before taking a towel from one of his tentacles and reaching to do a bit more work on Polka's hair. "Warming up?" 

"Yes," Polka admitted. Very much so, though Subier was very close and still holding on to him and the urge to reach and touch him right back was so strong that Polka was very afraid he might actually do it. 

Just then, one of the towel-covered tentacles dipped town his back and over his ass, thorough about drying it and then lower and Polka bit back something of a half-squeak and half-groan. Yes, okay, he wouldn't deny the need for a thorough drying but surely Subier hadn't intended to-- 

"Almost done," Subier noted, at least pretending to be oblivious. He raked his fingers through Polka's hair, smoothing it back, then leaned a bit closer. "Definitely have to give you a few swimming lessons, though." 

"Yeah, I know," Polka mumbled. Towels pulled away, gathered and folded impressively quickly before Subier finally let Polka go, the last tentacle unwinding and letting him stand on his own on the soft rug in front of the stove. 

Instantly, Polka brought his hands down to cover himself, utterly mortified. Even if it had been in the name of friendly drying, Subier had found a few interesting places to brush against and-- 

Subier chuckled softly. "I can help with that, too, if you'd like." 

Polka froze, trying to fight the urge to nod. He truly _would_ like that, but he certainly never would have said anything about it. He never would have expected Subier to have any interest in him. 

After what was probably far too long of a moment, he nodded slowly, looking more at the tattoos on Subier's chest than anything. 

"I'd like that," he managed, and no sooner were the words out of his mouth than Subier's tentacles were reaching for him again. 

Without the towels and the damp, Polka could really feel them on his skin and the different texture between suckers and the rest. He was towed close and against Subier, unsure of what to do with his hands aside from splay them against Subier's chest. 

"Relax," Subier told him. "I'll take care of you." 

Polka wasn't expecting the kiss, but he reciprocated as best he could. He knew he was inexperienced, but the fierceness with which Subier kept kissing him suggested that he didn't much care. 

They were on Subier's low, large bed a moment later, with Polka sure of his own humiliation as Subier coaxed their tongues together. With a groan, Polka pressed himself against Subier's webbing, harder than he thought he'd ever been. 

Subier's hands were still on him, one tangled low in his hair, the other at his hip. But the tentacles-- 

One snaked between their bodies and curled around his erection, giving it just the gentlest of strokes. 

"Ah--" Polka pulled free of the kiss and grabbed at Subier, burying his face against Subier's shoulder when, a couple of strokes later, he came in a hot, glorious rush. It was a feeling unfamiliar and one he wanted to last, shuddering pleasure mixed with weightless abandon. 

It had been too fast, he knew, and when he could breathe again, Polka pushed himself up, hands on Subier's chest again, ready to apologize. 

"Not a bad start..." 

"But--" 

Another tentacle had grabbed one of the discarded towels and quickly wiped them both off even as Subier shook his head and brought a finger to Polka's lips. 

Then, carefully, Polka let himself be flipped around to sit on the lap that Subier didn't entirely have. He straddled a pair of tentacles, marveling at them and their strength, as Subier leaned to kiss his neck. 

Tentacles moved beyond his peripheral vision, setting the dirty towel aside, grabbing other things... 

"What about you?" Polka questioned. That was something he wasn't sure he'd be able to figure out on his own. 

"Not quite the same anymore," Subier replied. "Don't worry about it." 

It didn't seem fair, Polka thought, even as a tentacle pressed between them again. Because he felt very, very good and it wouldn't be right if he didn't do something... 

And then, with a little guided shift of Polka's body, the tip of that surprisingly-slick tentacle pressed into him. Polka bit back a sound even less dignified than those he'd made earlier. 

"More?" Subier questioned before licking Polka's ear. 

"Yes..." 

Slowly, so slowly, his ass was spread and filled, tentacle pushing in and twisting just a bit. Polka knew the rest of his body was reacting as well and he reached to touch himself but had his hands batted away by another tentacle. One slipped up to gently stroke his scrotum as another wrapped around his dick again, even as Subier's sharp nails trailed over his chest and nipples. 

The tentacle in his ass found a sensitive spot that Polka didn't even know he had, one that made him arch against all of the tentacles on him. It felt astoundingly good and all Polka wanted was for Subier to keep stroking it. 

Before he could find the words, however, the tentacle pulled out a bit, pressed in more, matching the motion of the slick tentacle around his dick. Every movement was perfect, inside and out, even as another tentacle rubbed at his dick's tip and pressed at the slit. 

Polka closed his eyes entirely. He'd been half-watching, but now it was too much. He arched, shifted, and rode the pleasure as it climbed, unable to think about anything at all. 

One shift, tentacle inside him filling him even fuller, stroking, perfect-- One shift and his foot ended up underneath Subier's webbing. It wasn't a surprise that it felt like the rest of his lower half, like a sort of soft leather, warm and-- 

He rubbed with his toes almost absently, surprised by the soft groan behind him. Another little motion had the same effect and, half-distracted by his own pleasure, Polka realized that even if Subier had changed beyond anything external, the nerves were still there. 

He knew what to do, and he was thankful for his flexibility. It would be better to get a hand involved, he knew, but that wasn't possible. Not when Subier was holding him. Not when he was so damned close to losing himself. It would have to be his toes, rubbing harder, and the appreciating moans in his ear. 

Polka knew he was going to come again but he fought it. His release was overwhelming, semen hot over the coil of tentacle stroking him, and the tentacle inside him barely slowed. He grasped at what he could- blankets and Subier and he tried to remember to keep doing what he had been... Even as he finished and felt impressively boneless, he was rewarded with a low groan and full-body shudder from Subier that felt nearly as good as his own orgasm. 

Tentacles released him and pulled free, leaving him half-curled against Subier's chest. There was a towel again, cleaning him off, and another grabbing for a blanket even though he was no longer cold. 

He definitely didn't want to move. 

Subier simply stroked his hair, and murmured something about relaxing. 

Yeah, he could do that. With his eyes closed, warm, dry... 

Swimming lessons with Subier might not be so bad after all.


End file.
